Am I Awake Or Am I Still Dreaming (DW and Merlin Cross-over)
by Ellarose88
Summary: Arthur and Merlin get mysteriously kidnapped and find themselves in two deadly situations and it's up to Gwen to go rescue them. Lucky for Gwen she finds three unlikely companions to help her with her mission. For they are the only ones that have knowledge that will help them escape certain death at the hands of Morgana and a very strange and mysterious man. [ON-GOING FIC]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Am I Awake Or Am I Still Dreaming  
**Author:ella_rose88**  
**Rating:**PG (or higher not sure!)  
**Word count:** 2,712 (so far)  
**Fandom/s:** Merlin and Doctor Who  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Elyan, Leon, Morgana, Agravaine, Doctor (Eleven), Rory, Amy, OC, Arthur/Gwen and Amy/Rory.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** I started writing this before series 4 of Merlin aired, though I knew some character spoilers and story lines. So it does contain some characters and some elements from episodes 1 and 2 of series 4. Other than that this is purely a story from my imagination!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. They belong to BBC and Shine!  
**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin get mysteriously kidnapped and find themselves in two deadly situations and it's up to Gwen to go rescue them. Lucky for Gwen she finds three unlikely companions to help her with her mission. For they are the only ones that have knowledge that will help them escape certain death at the hands of Morgana and a very strange and mysterious man. Will they succeed or fail and be lost forever…  
**Author notes:** This was written for the **journeystory** challenge in 2011. I decided to do a cross-over of Merlin and Doctor Who. This story is set sometime before 4x03 of Merlin and between series 5 and 6 of Doctor Who. Firstly, I want to thank **rubberglue** and **rainbow_connec** for encouraging me to sign up for this challenge.

I would love to say a huge thank you to **sophielou21** for helping me develop the plot, listening to my many rants and for just being there to support me.

Thanks also must go to **jontinf** for creating my lovely artwork and the amazing **withkissesfour** for beta'ing this fic for me!

As always comments and feedback is very much encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

~_Chapter One:_~

"Where to next?" the Doctor asks his two companions Amy and Rory, wide-eyed as he fiddles around with the controls, pushing numerous buttons and pulling at different shaped levers.

"How about Camelot?" he asks them, playfully.

"What? The Lottery's Camelot?"

"No! Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin's Camelot."

The Doctor starts frantically searching through various tool boxes, humming, ahh-ing until he holds up an alarm clock triumphantly.

"It's mine and Merlin's annual poker match."

"What, Merlin? As in the wizard who has a big white beard, wears a huge cloak and a pointy hat with stars and moons on it. The man who was tutor to King Arthur?"

_Amy should not really be surprised after spending the past several months travelling the universe in the TARDIS with the Doctor and Rory. But there were some things that the Doctor would say that would still surprise her. And this was definitely one of them. Not only because it was hard to believe that the Doctor could be friends with the legendary wizard Merlin, but because it was hard to process the fact that Merlin actually existed. Namely, because she had always had an interest in Arthurian legends, especially with King Arthur and the knights. So to think that Merlin and King Arthur may have existed excited her. It excited her a lot –_

Noticing the looks of utter surprise and disbelief on both Amy and Rory's faces, the Doctor can't help but boast,

"That would be the one! And he wasn't _actually_ Arthur's tutor, but rather he was his servant and he wasn't an old man with a long beard and robe. Okay, he liked to sometimes disguise himself like one when Arthur or Camelot needed saving - kind of like Superman, but without the cape. Anyway, he was _actually_ a young lanky lad with a neckerchief. You wouldn't believe how different he is to all the myths and legends about him. You should listen to his stories about his adventures with Prince Arthur - before he was king - and the constant troubles they found themselves in…"

"Really?" Rory says, a little sarcastically.

"Yes, and lucky for us today happens to be the day that Merlin and I catch up, reminisce about our lives, play cards and have a few tankards. So why don't we drop in, have a few beers, play cards and hell, I might even introduce you guys to King Arthur."  
"King Arthur!" Amy squeaks, _I can't not believe this_" Amy thinks. She may admit that she did have a little crush on King Arthur. _Okay, a huge one. I mean who can resist a handsome, strong man in armour. But he isn't real, just a legend, a fairy tale. Or is he?_.

Rory gives Amy a little look, as to say _"I know what you are thinking!"_ and Amy cannot help but blush a little, which Rory responds to by saying,

"Oh! Not that again. You know, Amy use to make me play "King Arthur" after "Raggedy Doctor" and make me dress up as him." So Amy knocks him in the elbow, hard, causing Rory to grab his elbow, screw his face and groans. Ha!, Amy thinks, he deserves that for telling the Doctor her little secret.

The Doctor smirks then says mischievously, "Well, this Arthur was very hands on when it came to commanding the army. He was a fierce warrior and very much a rough-tough-save-the-world kind of guy. But he also had a sensitive side, though he wasn't one to admit that upfront to people…"

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Amy responds flirtatiously, causing Rory to look offended,

"I'm standing right here you know?"

Amy cannot help but find Rory adorable when he is jealous, so she stands on her tip toes and gives him a kiss on his cheek, "You know that you're the only one for me."

Growing impatient with their conversation, the Doctor interrupts, "So what do you say Amy, Rory?"

"We're in!" they both say at the same time.

Leaving nothing for the Doctor to do but push the lever down (he had already fiddled, pushed and pressed all the buttons required to get the TARDIS started while Amy and Rory were playing mind games with each other). Then the all familiar whooshing and TARIS thrumming noise begins to hum and they were on their way – to Camelot.

*

It was supposed to be a simple hunting trip.

But nothing in Arthur's life was simple and going on a little hunting adventure was no exception, especially now that he was Prince Regent and was ruling Camelot while his father was … ill.

Arthur had an exceptional time hunting. He managed to easily kill some chickens and boars using his killer warrior instincts and spear. Merlin was gathering all of the game Arthur had killed, when he hears a rustling noise coming fast from behind them. Years of training and fighting had taught Arthur that this wasn't a good sign, that they must have been followed. Acting on pure impulse, he quickly shouts to Merlin "Watch out!" as he removes his sword from his scabbard before he blocks two strikes from two bandits.

Arthur manages to defeat the two men quite quickly and without too much effort and then turns around to see that Merlin is helplessly trying to fight two bandits with a _stick_. It was at times like these he wished that his servant was more able with a sword like he was.

Arthur tries to run over to Merlin to save him from the two men, when suddenly he stops moving. He feels an arrow in his neck and before he can think, or say anything to warn Merlin, he collapses to the ground.

"This is all your fault." Merlin mutters under his breath while two muscly, dirty bandits finish tying his wrists in shackles.

Arthur cannot believe his servant sometimes, "My fault. How exactly is this all my fault?"

"Well you were the one that insisted that we go on a little hunting trip without the other knights."  
Merlin thought it was odd that Arthur didn't want the other knights with him, but for some unknown reason he decided to give them a "day off".

Arthur coughs, "Well, if you weren't so terrible with a sword we would have been able to defeat them."

Sometimes Merlin wishes he could reveal the fact that he has magic and has saved his life many times; instead he points out, "At least I wasn't the one that suggested that we hunt on the outskirts of Odin's kingdom."

Arthur makes a face at him, then takes a deep breath and says "Look, let's stop bickering and figure out how the hell we are going to get out of here."

Merlin never thought Arthur would say something so sensible in his life. The bandits leave, giving them time to work out a plan and where the hell they are.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Merlin asks.

"Well we must be somewhere in Odin's kingdom, but the question is where." Arthur mutters thoughtfully.

Both of them look around their surroundings. They're in a forest with evergreen tall trees and when Arthur looks to his right he spots a large cave. He looks a little closer and can see some markings engraved on the top of the door and realises that it is a tomb. He looks further on and sees countless other tombs with different markings on each.

After several moments of looking around, Merlin finally speaks, "I don't think we are in Odin's kingdom. There are tombs everywhere with strange markings on them."

"For once in your life Merlin I think you are right. I think I know where we are. We are in the Valley of the Fallen Kings" Arthur replies solemnly and Merlin knows this is not good. Not good at all.

*

It has been a difficult year for Morgana. She finally learnt some valuable and extremely powerful ways to use her magic and she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. Revenge on those who had wronged her. But most importantly, her hands on Camelot.

She's looking through her crystal, spying on Arthur and Merlin and listening to them plan how they will escape, when she hears the door to her hut open. She doesn't need to look up to know who it is. It's her secret weapon.

"What news do you bring me, Agravaine?" Morgana turns away from the crystal and looks him in the eye, hopeful.

"The council is beginning to worry that their Prince is missing."

Morgana smiles, gleefully, "Right on schedule. Now we can move on to the next part of our plans"

Agravaine smiles, "Indeed. Have you had any luck finding a spell that will help us achieve our plans?"

Morgana shakes her head, "I have and it should hopefully bring Arthur to his knees," she laughs a little, "but first you must return to Camelot and pretend to be concerned for your 'beloved' nephew. Distract them long enough for me to perform the spell."

Very much intrigued, Agravaine asks "What spell do you intend to use?"

"I intend to summon a Chaos Demon. It has the ability to make people dream terrible dreams. It will eat away at Arthur's heart and soul until he completely driven so mad working out what it real and what is a dream in the end he will kill himself in order to escape his worst nightmares ."

*

_Finally_, Amy sighs as she hears that _very_ annoying thrumming noise stop and the jerky movements of the TARDIS die down. Amy loves joining the Doctor on his time travels and adventures, but she wishes that it didn't involve so much noise and movement.

A few more seconds and Amy finally moves away from the console having recovered her balance and sees that the Doctor and Rory are already standing at the door, eager, ready and waiting.

"Well what are you waiting for Amelia Pond? Let's go meet the Great Wizard Merlin and King Arthur!" the Doctor says eagerly.

The Doctor finally opens the door, allowing them to go outside and it is everything that Amy imagined when she was a little girl. There is a magnificent castle with lovely green hills rolling in the background and just beyond that there is an absolutely stunning forest, filled with tall trees in various different hues. There is a large courtyard filled with people, walking around with baskets of different produce and material. Amy feels like she is six again and wants to explore everything!

Then she looks up and sees that everyone in the courtyard is staring at them and the TARDIS in horror. Amy spots a little boy, no more than ten years old, point at the TARDIS with his finger and ask his mother next to him, "What is that blue box, mother? And how come it can fly?"

Before the Doctor can explain what the 'blue box' is to the curious little boy and the others and get them out of a possibly bad situation (like he has managed to do many times in the past), the people begin shouting and pointing at the Doctor, Amy and Rory "It must be magic!"

Moments later, knights in shining armour and bright red cloaks appear with swords drawn out and surround them. One of the knights quickly interrogates them, demanding to know who they are and what the blue box is.

Usually and in most circumstances the Doctor is very good at getting himself out of things by his wittiness and good humour. However, one of the knights (a very tall man with nice long hair, Amy notices) doesn't fall for it for their story. Everyone still stares at them and the TARDIS suspiciously. Before Amy can try and fight them off, the knights grab all three of them and take them to the dungeons. While the other strong Knights try and move the TARDIS and take it away.

*

Anticipation runs through Morgana as she makes her final preparations for the spell - the spell that will turn Arthur's life upside down and cause him so much pain and agony that he will die and return to her what is rightfully hers.

She takes the final ingredient for the potion – a sliver amulet with a hybrid eagle/horse symbol engraved on it from its pouch and drops it in the boiling cauldron just as it describes in the spell book. She watches it sink to the bottom before she speaks the incantation.

"_Onbryne fleoghe leofu paem!_"

Blue and purple sparks fly everywhere and smoke spills over the cauldron. She watches them as they slowly disappear and knows that the spell has worked – she can feel in her bones that everything is about to change.

And then a strange, peculiarly looking man appears before her and she smiles.

*

"I thought you said that you knew Merlin and King Arthur!" Amy complains as she tries to struggle out of the chains around her wrists. She knows it's useless, but for some reason she cannot stop herself from trying. She had expected that they would be greeted by Merlin and then King Arthur, who would bow to her and kiss her hand then invite her to stay in the castle. She did not, however expect to be arrested, put into a stinky, old, dark dungeon and chained up.

"Well it looks like the TARDIS may landed us a little early," the Doctor says nonchalantly - which for some reason annoys Amy today

"How early?" Rory demands (he also seems annoyed by the Doctor's lack of concern over their current predicament).

"Possibly we have arrived while Uther, Arthur's father, is King."

"Oh god! This is bad isn't it," Rory says worriedly.

"Yeah, it may be little. You see - magic is banned in Camelot, and for them to see a flying blue box come out of the sky out of nowhere with three people dressed oddly well, it looks like sorcery" The Doctor explains and then he pauses, his face going slightly pale. But before Amy can ask after him, Rory interrupts.

"How bad? Please don't tell me they gonna execute us!" Rory asks, a little scared but desperately trying to hide it. After all, he is the Last Centurion.

The Doctor doesn't say anything, but Amy and Rory know that he doesn't need to. The look alone speaks the truth.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's shoulders are shivering. He feels incredibly cold.

Arthur notices this and laughs, "Why are you always shivering like a little girl?"

Merlin gives him an annoyed look and is about to fire back a retort when a fierce breeze sweeps past from the other direction towards Arthur. Now Arthur is shaking and Merlin can see a little fear rising in his blue eyes. And notices how quickly he tries to banish them.

Merlin is about to say something comforting when he sees a man walking towards them. Arthur watches him as he gets closer and finds him strange and wonders where he comes from, for he doesn't dress like any man he knows. Not only is he wearing a peculiar looking jacket and pants, the way he is acting makes Arthur feel uneasy.

Finally the strange man reaches them and stops in front of Arthur.

"You must be Prince Arthur of Camelot!" He laughs then his eyes flash bright orange and the chains on Arthur's wrists tighten. Then he stops in front of Merlin,

"And you must be Merlin, the Prince's manservant." Merlin gives him a look and makes his eyes glow a little orange – he knows he shouldn't but he needs to. But the man stops him by shouting a spell, causing Merlin's head to slump against the tree. Arthur turns his head – as much as he can – and sees that Merlin has been knocked unconscious. This angers him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Arthur shouts at the man.

The man gives him a sly look and laughs like it is all some kind of joke. Then he says, "All in good time, Prince Arthur. All in good time."

Suddenly Arthur hears birds singing a lulling tune. It sounds so soothing and calming that his eyes begin to flutter and before he knows, he's asleep.

XXX

Agravaine cannot believe it his luck. Just when he and Morgana had come up with a plan to get rid of the young Pendragon, three mysterious people appeared out of nowhere in a strange blue box - the perfect distraction.

"Fetch them immediately!" He orders the guards who immediately leave. He was very much looking forward to interrogating them.

Another of the guards bows to him, Agravaine motions for him,

"Excuse me my lord, but here is the arrest warrant with their names. The [whatever you call it] told me to hand this to you." He hands over the scroll which he unravels and reads.

Agravaine laughs a little at one of the names. It just says 'The Doctor' which he thinks is extremely odd.

It is at this moment that the guards arrive in the council chambers with the three strange people – which Agravaine assumes are The Doctor, Rory and Amy. He cannot help but notice how they are dressed and how they don't act like everyone else in Camelot, especially the one wearing some sort of piece of clothing around his neck. He seems very interested in what is going on, unlike the other two who look completely terrified.

"You were all arrested earlier for using some kind of magical enchantment as a travelling device. We have now heard word that Prince Arthur has now gone missing right around the time you arrived in Camelot. Now tells us what you have done with him and we may not make your death quite as painful?"

Amy starts shaking, Rory is completely terrified. It is lucky that the Doctor manages to look a little calmer.

"Apologies for scaring you all, but really it wasn't a magical enchantment. You see my good pals Amy and Rory and myself are a part of a travelling circus. So what you saw was purely a trick, not anything magical…"the Doctor rambles on, but notices that the man at the top of the table - which the doctor assumes is Arthur's treacherous uncle Agravaine - and the other members of the court are not believing his story and are still eyeing them suspiciously.

XXX

A lot had changed for Gwen in the past year. She was no long a lady's servant and while she was acting nurse to the ailing King, her life was remarkably different. She had a new set of clothes that were a little finer than her previous dresses and her relationship with Arthur was stable. Although they still had to keep their relationship secret as Uther was still alive and breathing, Gwen never felt surer in her life. She knew that one day Arthur will be King, a greater king that his father ever was, and that they could be together. Although, the thought of possibly being Queen still made her feel scared.

"My lord, are you sure you don't want to eat some of this?" Gwen tries to encourage the King to eat something, but it is very hard. Most of the time he sits there, looking blank, like he's lost in a sea of deep depression and no one can reach him. Other times he shouts at her and asks her "Where is Morgana?"

Though everyone was shocked that Gwen volunteered to look after him (including Arthur who was very concerned after what his father had done to her and her father), Gwen was determined. She knew that despite what Uther had done that Arthur still loves him; and she loves Arthur. She would do anything for him, even look after the man that murdered her father because at the end of the day, it is what you do when you love someone.

Knowing that there is no way he will eat anything Gwen quietly takes the tray away and leaves the kings chambers, nearly colliding with Elyan who looks like he was in a hurry.

"Sorry Gwen." He quickly apologizes, before asking her, "Have you seen Gaius?"."

"Why whatever is the matter?" Gwen asks concerned "It's not about Arthur is it? He was supposed to return yesterday…"

"Well we still haven't heard anything, Gwen. But I'm sure he's fine," Elyan puts a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder before continuing,

"Something strange has happened in the courtyard. A blue box and three strangers have appeared out of the sky. It's looks like magic. "

XXX

The council doors open and the Doctor see Gwen, her brother Elyan and an older looking man walk through the door. He is half tempted to wave at Gwen and Elyan, but then realizes that this would be a mistake. They don't know who he is yet.

The Doctor notices the slight look of annoyance on Agravaine's face when Gwen, Elyan and the older man appeared.

"Good of you, Gaius, to come so quickly. Have you examined the artefact yet?" Agravaine questions the old man.

"Yes I have my lord." Gaius replies and stares at the Doctor, Amy and Rory. Amy can't help but notice that it's not in a suspicious manner; but rather like he is interested and intrigued.

"And what have you found?" Agravaine probes again.

"I feel that I may need some more time to examine the object as I appear to have difficulty opening the door."

This unsettles Agravaine. He is getting frustrated, everyone can tell. "But this is grievously important, Gaius. Prince Arthur is missing and we fear that he may have been kidnapped and that these three people are the ones behind it."

Gwen face crumbles. Elyan doesn't need to look in her eyes to know that they are now filled with worry and fear. Fear for Arthur and Merlin and where they are and if they are hurt or worse - dead. So he does what an older brother does and places his hand over hers, giving it a tight comforting squeeze. He knows that it is not much but he notices Gwen relaxes a little knowing that whatever happens her brother is there for her.

The Doctor can see how terrified Amy and Rory are. Hating seeing them that way he decides to say something, something that might help the situation.

"Well I could think of one person who could be behind this," the Doctor points out.

However, he doesn't expect the reaction he gets. Council members utter words of disbelief, Gwen's face turns towards the Doctor and his two companions as if she is considering them, and Agravaine decides that he has had enough. His nerves can take it anymore, like they are standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Guards! Take them to the dungeons now! They will be tortured into giving us the information we require or die." Agraviane shouts.

"Amy!"

"Rory!" Amy and Rory try to grab for each other but it is useless as they hands are chained behind their backs. The Doctor is angry. He doesn't know much about this Agravaine fellow and realises that he must have missed something.

Gwen cannot bear to see three people that may be innocent and may be able to help go down to the dungeons. "Please, my lord. May I be allowed to speak?" Agravaine nods his head (a little frustrated she notices),

"Maybe these people should be given fair trial and a chance to defend themselves before we torture them. I know that Arthur would allow them to speak for themselves, especially if they have information on his whereabouts or who has kidnapped him."

Amy and Rory are shocked, their mouths hanging open a little to see someone coming to their aid. The Doctor isn't, however. He knew that she would defend them. It's in her nature to assure that people receive justice.

The council members slowly consider Gwen's words and Agravaine can sense that they are beginning to agree with her. He's angry that Gwen has spoken up once again. But he cannot ruin his cover or risk being discovered, so he says,

"Fine, Guinevere. We will place them back to their cell and question them later. Guards take them away!"

Amy, Rory and the Doctor all sigh collectively, a little relieved. Maybe they will be able to get out of trouble and who knows they may even help find Prince Arthur.

XXX

Soon, however, that little tiny piece of hope at the end of the tunnel disappears. Amy and Rory hate being in the smelly dungeons. The smell makes Amy thinks that many people must have been tortured or died in the dungeons. Either that or a lot of them didn't bathe since they were most probably poor.

The Doctor tries his best to cheer them up, "Amy, Rory don't worry help is on its way."

"How can you be sure? That guy looked like he wanted to kill us or at least have us tortured! But really nothing compares to this stinky place! I feel like this is punishment enough!"

"Amy, calm down. There is only one person who could be behind this? One person who has big enough reasons to want to kill Arthur?"

Amy looks up at him, "Morgan Le Fay? Arthur's evil half-sister who wanted Arthur killed so she could be Queen herself?"

The Doctor nods his head. Both Amy and Rory looked at him a little dazed.

"So how does this help us?" Rory asks a little impatiently.

The Doctor can't believe that Rory and Amy still doubt him after all this time travelling with him.

"This helps because there was one person in the council chambers who won't be able to resist coming to us for some answers." The Doctor says a little smug.

"Guinevere?" Rory answers. The Doctor nods his again affirmatively.

"Slut," Rory and the Doctor hear Amy mutter under her breath.

"Someone clearly has been reading too much Mallory." The Doctor responds, feeling the need to correct Amy.

"Well I never liked Guinevere in the legends," Amy says defensively.

Before the Doctor can respond to Amy's remark, someone appears by the dungeon door.

XXX

Amy looks at the woman through the cell door and she recognises it has the woman from before - the one that tried to stand up to that pompous guy before.

"Guinevere!" The Doctor points out.

Amy's mouth hangs open. So does Rory's.

"How do you know my name?" Gwen asks.

"Let's just say that we have met before but you don't remember me. But I know that you have an older brother Elyan who has only returned to you; that you care very deeply for Prince Arthur," the Doctor looks at Gwen and for some reason that she cannot explain she finds herself wanting to find out more, though the mysterious man knows some personal details about her – because he may hold the key to finding out where Arthur and Merlin are.

"You were talking earlier about knowing who has taken Arthur and Merlin hostage before you were interrupted. I think I have a fairly good idea who it is, but I was wondering…" Gwen stops and looks a little uncertain.

"Yes?" The Doctor asks.

"If you knew who it was…" Gwen finishes her face still full of uncertainty.

"Morgana," the Doctor answers. And this confirms the feeling in Gwen's stomach that maybe these people could help her.

"Do you have any idea where Morgana could possibly be holding them?"

"Not exactly, but myself," the Doctor says, "Amy and Rory would be very willing to help you find them."

Gwen knows what some people would say if they knew she was here – that she is naive to trust the people standing before her in the cell, people she barely knows. But her instincts are telling her something different - that these people may be trusted and be here to serve a purpose. And with Arthur and Merlin's lives at risk, she decides there is only one thing to do.

"Well then I must help you escape." Then Gwen goes to the little pocket in her apron and takes out a key and Rory and the Doctor give Gwen a look, one of total appreciation. Even Amy is glad that Gwen has the courage to help them, though she still feels a little hesitant about what she thinks about this version of Guinevere.

Gwen manages to put the key into the lock when Rory pipes up, "What about the guards?"

"Gaius has distracted the guards by slipping a sleeping potion into a jug of mead which should give us enough time to escape through the tunnel that leads to the lower towns and the forest," Gwen explains while she opens the door and begins unlocking their chains.

The Doctor looks to his side, gives Amy a wink "See I told you they are different than the legend."

Amy rolls her eyes.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks must once again go to withkissesfour for editing this chapter. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to her as it was her birthday last week! Happy Birthday withkissesfour!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks once again to withkissesfour for editing this chapter. Apologies for the lateness in posting this chapter, I went overseas for a month and was very busy. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Finally the birdsong dulls down and Arthur and Merlin begin to stir. Arthur opens slowly blinks and open his eyes and sees that they are not in the Valley anymore.

Rather they are in the council chamber.

_Ouch_, Arthur thinks as he straightens up and cranks his neck. He and Merlin must have fallen asleep at the table which he thinks is rather odd considering that it is mid-afternoon.

Arthur looks over to Merlin and sees that his court advisor/man servant is still somewhat asleep. Annoyed, he taps Merlin's shoulder, very hard. While Arthur considers Merlin one of his best mates, he still gets a lot of enjoyment teasing him. It reminds him of when he does it in front of Gwen she always sighs, rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath "boys!"

"Ah! What you doing?" Merlin complains sleepily and starts rubbing his shoulder.

"Waking you up. It seems we both fell asleep whilst we were discussing Guinevere's birthday feast," Arthur points out as if it is entirely Merlin's fault.

"Yes…which is odd…" Merlin rubs his eyes and then continues, "Because I dreamt that we went hunting…"

"And were kidnapped by bandits and some strange-quite-possibly-mad-man appeared…" Arthur finishes his train of thought.

"You had the same dream too?" Merlin asks. Arthur nods his head and then rubs his nose with his fist which Merlin knows as a sign that Arthur is thinking deeply.

"Yes I did Merlin. Obviously we fell asleep after discussing Guinevere's Birthday feast at length," Arthur notices that Merlin still doesn't believe this but he shrugs it off and continues, "Not only that, but you know how much lack of sleep I'm getting now with Guinevere's condition."

Merlin shakes his head and points out, "But we didn't just fall asleep did we. We had the same dream. Who knows this might not even be real it might be a dream too. I mean we thought it was real in the Valley of the Kings"

Arthur gives Merlin a side glance and considers this for a moment then dismisses Merlin's fears. "Well I just know that this is real, Merlin and the other one was clearly a dream. So let's try and forget about it…"

"But something is not right…" Merlin interrupts him, but Arthur waves his hand.

"Merlin, trust me everything is fine. Now I promised Guinevere that I would have lunch with her today so let's get a move on. Her moods have been all over the place lately."

Merlin laughs a little at that.

However, Merlin fears are proven right when they finally walk into Arthur and Gwen's chambers and discover everything is not right. Not right at all.

Arthur walks over to Gwen's slumped, pregnant body, kneels down and nearly has a heart attack thinking that she is dead. But then he sees that her chest is moving so she is indeed breathing and alive. He tries to wake her up by rubbing her forehead gently – since he does not want to cause Gwen to be scared and miscarry. But nothing happens.

He turns to Merlin who is checking on Gwen's lady's maid who also appears to be asleep.

"Merlin, Gwen is asleep and nothing I do will wake her," Arthur says frantically.

Merlin refrains from saying a '_told you so_' as it seems like it's not only them that may be in danger.

"It's the same with Jane," Merlin reports.

"Then clearly magic is involved…" but Arthur's voice stops and slurs as both of them hear the familiar birdsong and they both shut their eyes and their bodies slump on the floor.

XXX

The bells are ringing. Agravaine looks up from the court documents he was reviewing, drops his quill and knows that something is gone wrong. His face drops.

One of the knights quickly rushes into his chambers and announces "My lord," the knight stops as he tries to regain his breathing.

Agravaine is getting very testy, "Well what is it?"

"The three prisoners have escaped!" he blurts out, then looks away a bit, afraid of the reaction he will most likely receive.

"How did they manage to do that?" Agravaine demands to know.

"Well the guards were found asleep with an empty decanter of mead and when they woke up, they discovered the keys were missing."

Since Agravaine knows that it is against protocol for guards to be drinking while they are on duty. Though he knows that some of them do have a little now and then to get through their shift.

"Do the guards have any idea who gave them the mead?"

"All the guards remember is Gaius giving them a jug of mead and then everything else is blank. We do know that Gwen is missing and believe that the three prisoners must have kidnapped her."

Agravaine knows that that is very unlikely; however, he agrees to go along with the knight's theory and orders some of his knights to search for them.

After he organizes the knights, he grabs his cloak and decides that he must warn Morgana.

XXX

"Arghhh" Arthur complains, as he tries to arch his shoulder and back and opens his eyes and discovers that they are back in the Valley.

"So we are back here again." Arthur points out then looks around and notices that the strange man is gone. Merlin notices this too, "And that strange and possibly delusional man is gone too."

Arthur nods, "Yes it does appear that way. And we both fell asleep again…"

Merlin nods, "I had this strange dream where we did the same thing, we fell asleep and then we woke up and we had a slight disagreement because you didn't believe me, " Arthur gives him a glare, but Merlin continues, "Then we went back to your chambers and Gwen and her maid were asleep…"

"And Gwen was pregnant." Arthur finishes for him and a slight smile appears on his face when he remembers how Gwen's hand was gently resting on her baby bump. But he realizes that while he loves this thought of Gwen being pregnant and them being married, they are in a dangerous situation and they need to work out who is behind it and how to get out of it.

Arthur is about to question Merlin more about his theories since he may have been right before – _okay, he was right _- when he hears a whooshing sound and the wind swirling in front of him, making the leaves fly in circles. Finally, it dies down as the wind disappears and the strange-and-quite-possibly-mad-and-crazy-man materialises before them.

"You again!" Merlin spits out annoyed, thinking that maybe they wouldn't see him again - he was silly to think that in the first place. Danger seemed to always follow him and Arthur, especially when magic was involved, especially when it had something to do with Morgana.

"Now, now Merlin that's no way to treat someone that has given you everything you have desired - to finally be more than a simple servant." He turns to look at Arthur, sees the frustration evident in his face "And you Arthur, you shouldn't be frustrated. After all you are finally married to the woman of your dreams. The woman your father wouldn't accept as Queen; you are about to have a child, a family."

However, Arthur and Merlin are not as gullible as the strange man originally thought.

"What have you done to us?" Arthur demands to know. Then suddenly he hears the birds singing in his head once again.

The strange man laughs and teases, "You'll find out soon enough." And with that the strange man disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Gwen, the Doctor, Rory and Amy are making their way towards where Arthur and Merlin were supposedly meant to have been hunting.

Gwen had managed to successfully smuggle the trio out of the castle through the tunnel thanks to the sleeping drought Gaius gave the guards. Whilst they were in the tunnel she quickly tossed them some clothes to change into, explaining that they wouldn't be recognised so much if they weren't wearing their 'normal' clothing.

The Doctor could tell by the look on Gwen's face when she said 'normal' that she wondered about who they were and what they were doing. She just chose to instead focus at the task at hand, finding where Merlin and Arthur were and how to get them out of there safely.

Amy stops a little as she tries to breathe in her corseted armour top. Gwen notices this and tries to comfort her by giving her a kind look and saying "I'm sorry they were the only clothes I could find. You'll get used to it don't worry."

"Umm…thanks," Amy says, still not quite sure what she thinks about Gwen's kindness.

"I rather like this outfit. Though it's not the same without my cool bowtie," the Doctor reveals he fiddles with his brown jacket.

Amy raises her eyebrows and laughs, "I think it is remarkably better without the bow tie."

"I agree!" Rory puts his hand up.

"Well I don't care what you guys think. Bow ties are cool!" The Doctor says defensively and continues walking.

Gwen laughs at this exchange and then she finally stops when she realizes that they have reached their destination.

The Doctor asks, "Is this it then?" And then he begins looking around the clearing. Gwen, Amy and Rory join in too.

"It seems like whoever took them from here did their best to cover their tracks," the Doctor thinks out loud.

Gwen nods and then stops when she spots a thread of Arthur's red tunic barely hidden amongst some leaves lending north. She knows without a doubt that it is his.

"Hey look at what I found!" The Doctor, Rory and Amy immediately join her.

"This is from Arthur's tunic I'm sure of it." Gwen tells them with certainty.

The Doctor laughs then jokes under his breathe, "I bet you are!" Amy looks at him but before she can say anymore Rory comments on Gwen's detective skills.

"Good work!" Rory smiles at Gwen, which Gwen returns and says, "Thanks."

Amy then gives Gwen a rather pointed look, which Gwen feels quite perplexed and confused about since she knows that Amy and Rory are together after their short getting-to-know-each-other conversation.

"Where did you find it?" the Doctor asks.

"Just here…" Gwen dugs her boot into the leaves and dirt where she found it "and look there are some footprints here leading north towards the Valley of The Fallen Kings."

The Doctor nods his head and agrees "Yep it looks certain they were taken to that way." Amy then points out,

"Isn't that place meant to be cursed?"

Gwen nods her head and answers, "There are legends, stories about The Valley of The Kings saying that is cursed. That evil lurks there."

Scared, Amy whispers, making sure that only the Doctor and Rory can hear, "How can you be sure that Arthur and Merlin were taken there?"

"I just felt something before while we were in the dungeons and thought nothing about it. Then we arrived here and I just got this overwhelming feeling that they are in the_ Valley Of The Fallen Kings_."

But before Amy and Rory can further ask him questions about it, Gwen comes over to them all with some water from her water pouch; which Rory is very much grateful for and nods his thanks, causing Amy to once again give Gwen a _'don't you dare'_ look.

Knowing that they are no doubt going to go to the_ Valley of The Fallen Kings _after the Doctor's odd confession, Amy cannot help but announce,

"Well I think we ought to vote on whether we go to The Valley of the Kings"

The Doctor look at her odd, then asks "Since when have we ever voted before we have gone on into dangerous situation?"

"Well - never," Amy concedes. "But why not start now? Make it more of a democracy so it's not always you who is masking the decisions. You know give us some power."

Gwen watches their banter and knows that she did the right thing by trusting these three people and helping them escape, though she does find them rather odd, but in a good way. She thinks. She cannot help but wanting to get to know them better.

The Doctor begrudging agrees, "Fine! We are going to vote. Say 'Ay' if you think we should to travel to the _Valley of the Fallen Kings_?"

Rory, Amy and Gwen all say, "Ay".

"There. Decision made. Happy?" Amy and Rory nod their heads and Gwen laughs at the three of them and how close they are. It makes her think of Arthur and Merlin and whether they are alive. But she stops herself thinking too much about that. She needs to focus on finding them and hoping that they are alive.

"Now on to important matters… Gwen, how long does it take to get to The Valley of The Kings?"

"Not long maybe a few hours, but we must hurry now before night falls. Agravaine will have sent out Knights to search for us and it won't take them long to discover which way we have gone."

And with that Gwen, Rory, Amy and the Doctor begin walking north.

XXX

"God," Arthur complains as he raises his head from the floor and looks over at Merlin who stretching his neck.

"I know how you feel," Merlin agrees bitterly. Then poses a question, "Do you think any of this is real or are we dreaming again?"

Arthur thinks about this carefully before he answers, "I don't know. I just know that this one feels real, solid." Arthur then looks over at Gwen who is lying next to him and gently brushes away a stray curl that had fallen on her face.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're King now, happily married and expecting a child with Gwen?" Merlin puts out, with a cheeky grin spread right across his face.

"Oh shut up!" Arthur hits Merlin's shoulder playfully.

"Naww, how touching!" a voice says behind them causing both Arthur and Merlin to spin around.

"You!" Arthur shouts out. Arthur is just moments away from losing his patience with this man and begins to think that magic must somehow be involved. _Hell, who am I kidding? This man obviously has magic_!, Arthur thinks to himself. He takes a few deep breathes, trying his hardest to calm himself, because no matter how angry he feels he needs to be strong so he can figure out how to get out of whatever mess they have found themselves in.

The strange man continues to stare at them like he is a puppeteer and they are his puppets and he is complete control.

Arthur has had enough and decides to ask him a question he didn't get the chance to ask before. "Who are you?"

The strange man laughs, surprised at Arthur's question. "I'm a Chaos Demon."

"A Chaos Demon?" Both Merlin and Arthur's faces contort trying to understand what he means.

Their stunned and confused reaction seems to only make the demon more excited, which perplexes Merlin.

"I thought you would have worked that part out already seeing as Merlin is an expert on these types of things. But alas it looks like I was wrong and now I have to explain it to you,"

"Well then get on with it…" Merlin grumbles, frustrated.

"I've got a challenge for both of you. There are two worlds – one is real, the other is fake and in each world you will face dangers, but only one of them is real." Then the 'Chaos' Demon evaporates as if he was never there in the first place.

"Great!" Merlin complains leaving nothing for Arthur to do but nods his head in agreement.

XXX

_Crunch. _

Agravaine hears some twigs snap behind him.

He turns around and there before him is Morgana in her black gauzy cloak with the hood on her head. She pulls it down and asks him sternly – so much so that Agravaine senses that Morgana is growing more and more impatient with him- "What news do you bring me, My Lord?"

"It would appear that the three prisoners I told you about, the ones that arrived in Camelot in a quite interesting manner have escaped along with Guinevere. It would seem like they are on their way to rescue Gwen's beloved Prince"

Morgana's eyes lights up with so much rage and anger knowing that once again her plan is looking like it might fail - and all down to the hands of her former servant and some three strangers she doesn't know!

But she's determined to not let this plan fail. "Well then I must follow Gwen and her companions and make sure that they never reach they destination," she tells him determinedly, with a smirk slowly appearing on her face once again. She is willing to do whatever she can to prevent her plans from failing once again.

_To be continued..._


End file.
